herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiko Tsushima
Yoshiko Tsushima '(津島善子 ''Tsushima Yoshiko), also known as '''Yohane, is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is grey. She is a member of Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. She is voiced by Aika Kobayashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Morgan Berry in the English version of the anime. Background Yoshiko is a first year student who was born in the urban side of the city of Numazu. She attended the same kindergarten as her friend Hanamaru, who she calls as "Zuramaru" (ずら丸). Her mother is a teacher at a school. Yoshiko likes the "little devil" look and proclaims herself to be "Yohane, the Fallen Angel" (堕だ天てん使しヨハネ Datenshi Yohane), an angel who has angered God and was cast from the heavens to Earth for that, developing a human body which is merely a vessel to which her soul is bound to. She developed this split personality since she was in kindergarten, and fully embraced it during middle school. Because of this, it is implied she didn't have many friends during that time. Yoshiko meets up with her old kindergarten friend Hanamaru, as well as Chika, You and Ruby in the first episode, though she acts like "Yohane" during that time until Hanamaru drives her to act normally. In the following episode, she attends class but immediately escapes after acting like "Yohane" once again. Finally on Episode 5, she is found by Hanamaru to be hiding on school, and is invited by Chika to form part of Aqours. After the group tries to adopt her "fallen angel" style, however, she leaves the group for causing them trouble with the student council president. She officially joins the group the same episode after they assure her they were okay with her "fallen angel" side. Personality Yoshiko is a bit of a Chuunibyou, a girl who holds delusions of grandeur. She is a bright, self-assured, smart and thoughful girl. She hates to be called "Yoshiko" and refers to herself as "Yohane" instead, going as far as to cross out her real name in her introduction and replace it as such. She describes herself as a fallen angel who has angered God, because she is cursed by extreme bad luck. She runs into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes, such as when she goes on trips it's bound to rain, whenever it shows she's bound to fall, she has never won anything from lucky draws in convenience stores, and she always falls sick with influenza right before her final exams. Through her delusional side, she acts innocent but cunning and a bit devous. Yoshiko likes extremely spicy food, as shown in Season 1 Episode 10 where she ate a takoyaki filled with Tobasco. She dislikes coffee. Clubs and Hobbies Yoshiko is talented in playing video games and performing magic. Her hobby is dressing like a little devil. Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mysterious Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Magic Category:Tricksters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Famous Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Love Live Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Misguided